


【杰宝/水蓝】爱欲人生

by tetsuna



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: Warning：单性转，依旧是我流病态黏腻的爱情故事，没有江湖大义，主角都是恋爱脑，OOC、禁一切。





	【杰宝/水蓝】爱欲人生

00

喻文波长了张薄情的脸，平时话也少，偏偏性格又天然讨喜，分明就是披着狼皮的小奶狗，怎么看都会是情深缘浅、一堆风流烂账的人。

喻文波说，我不是，我没有，你可别乱说啊。

01

小奶狗有个高他两级的女朋友，这在喻文波他们学院是人尽皆知的事实。虽然进入了大学就像鸟飞出了笼子，但这群在成年边缘的孩子们两三个月前都还穿着松垮的校服，戴着酒瓶底眼镜，暗恋和喜欢是不敢放在台面上的东西。所以高考结束后，都哗啦啦生出了绮丽的心思，也并不奇怪吧？

但像喻文波这样，一出现就自带绑定对象的还真不多。

九月三号开学，喻文波九月二号晚上才出现，寝室里另外三个人已经住下，把卫生打扫得干干净净，还包括来迟了的小喻同学的地盘。整个暑假，学院微信群里都热热闹闹，喻文波基本不发言，加微信好友还第二天才通过，室友们一开始还觉得是不是遇上高冷逼王了，结果寝室们一拉开，门口站着个拖行李箱的小帅哥，笑起来眉眼弯弯，看上去冒傻气。喻文波和大家打过招呼以后，就去教超买了统一供应的床上四件套，还不忘提一袋冰可乐回来分发。正当寝室里的人跃跃欲试想吃个见面饭，喻文波倒是有点不好意思的挠挠头：“改天吧，我女朋友还在等我呢。”

哦——有女朋友的——

笑嘻嘻的催喻文波赶紧出去，别让女朋友等急了，但心底藏着羡慕是真的。对于十七八岁刚迈入成人世界的少年们来说，女朋友，特别是同居的女朋友意味着什么——这意味着不管年纪大小，喻文波是和他们不一样的。他多了一份责任，但也拥有着更多的甜蜜和欢愉，特别是当他的女朋友很甜，又非常辣的时候。

课没上几天，喻文波的女朋友就变得跟他一样出名。是软件学院为数不多的小姐姐，长相甜美，脾气古怪，有一双很出名的美腿。夏天傍晚女朋友站在教室后门等喻文波，马哲老师拖了会堂，喻文波心不在焉地频频回头，跟他一起回头的还有班上的八卦男女，所有人的视线都黏在王柳羿身上，看她纤细的骨架连紧身吊带小背心都撑不起，裹着深绿的外套，哪里都白白嫩嫩，连踩着拖鞋的脚趾都是白生生的。喜欢喻文波的女生看她不爽，又不好意思明说，拐弯抹角地问：“喻文波你女朋友好瘦啊，是不是减肥减过头啦？”

喻文波回头，正好遇见王柳羿也往他这边看，视线相撞后女朋友微微张开嘴，露出一个傻乎乎的微笑。她极度噬甜，经常在喻文波打游戏时趴在他背上，哄他吃他并不爱吃的甜腻糕点。

“她啊，”喻文波低头咬着牙笑，“她是个祸害，专门靠吸人精气过活，怎么胖得起来。”

02

王柳羿真的是个祸害，喻文波以及他所有的朋友都可以证明。

两人在同一个家属大院里长大，彼此都知根知底，王柳羿成绩好，性格又乖，喻文波的妈妈总撺掇着让她给喻文波辅导功课。王柳羿还真就听话得很，每天放学雷打不动带着两本练习簿在喻文波教室门口等他。天知道喻文波那时候还是个不折不扣的熊孩子，他烦死被王柳羿管着念书，也烦死被同学笑他家里有个母老虎了。

但即使是这样，喻文波也没跟王柳羿说过重话。烦归烦，王柳羿一用那种湿漉漉的眼神看他，喻文波就心软了。王柳羿的母亲生她时落下了病根，连带着王柳羿也脆弱得很，像是什么攀附着树木的小花，风吹得猛点都能让她受伤。他觉得自己是男孩子，要照顾姐姐的，是啦，王柳羿虽然是个管家婆，但也是他喻文波的管家婆啊，关别人鸟事！

再长大一点，两人的关系就发生了微妙的变化。王柳羿一年之间蹿了七八厘米的身高，脸庞也褪去了稚气，出落得更加清秀。虽然还是瘦得没有多余二两肉，但身体已经开始展现出柔美的、只属于女性的曲线。喻文波一开始没意识到，照样在星期天的下午狂砸王柳羿家铁门，喊王柳羿跟他一起去网吧。

王柳羿给他开门，困倦得不行，长长的黑发扎成一个单马尾落在她的肩头。明明是暑假，她还穿着长袖睡衣，一张小脸惨白，嘴唇是极淡的粉色。她揉了揉眼睛，靠在门边说，不去啦，身体不舒服要在家躺着。

喻文波在空气里嗅到一丝丝腥气。王柳羿的身上一直有洗衣粉的味道、晒过太阳的棉絮味道，和她自己淡淡的体香。这是第一次喻文波在她身上闻到其他的气味。小少年皱起精巧的鼻子，小狗一样抽动鼻翼，吸吸气，刚想开口问王柳羿有没有闻到血的味道，突然间他的视线扫过王柳羿停在小腹上的手，他一下子都明白了。

03

这是他们关系转变的开头。

喻文波不了解，是不是所有青春期的男生都会经历他这样的成长，开始明白女生是和他们不同的脆弱生物，开始关注女生隐藏在衣物下身体曲线的变化，开始在意这个女生长得漂亮，那个女生声音甜……

除了王柳羿，喻文波身边没有别的女生了，他惶恐着不知道该怎么和王柳羿相处，又不甘心远离她。王柳羿莫名娇矜了许多，不再总是缠着他，也不和他有过多的身体接触。一对好朋友突然变成了陌生人。过年的时候王家来喻家做客，王柳羿换了一副细框眼镜，双手叠放在膝盖上，坐在沙发另一头，十足十的小淑女模样。

“我们蓝蓝都是大姑娘啦，明年就要上大学了，开心不？”

王柳羿抿起嘴角笑，“还好。”

喻文波有点不爽地哼一声，明明以前王柳羿都会来跟他挤一张沙发的！喻文波妈妈敏锐捕捉到儿子的不满，在对方还有点婴儿肥的脸上拧了一下，对他进行一番敲打：“哼什么哼，看看人家小宝，成绩那么好人也文静，你也是过两年就高考的人了，怎么半点长进都没有？”

喻文波挣开妈妈，嘴里嚷嚷着我也是大人了别再捏我的脸！不愿意在王柳羿面前被当做小孩对待。眼角余光瞥到王柳羿歪着头看他，目光温柔，就跟之前那么多年看他的目光一样。

喻文波觉得，嗯，以前怎么没发现王柳羿这么漂亮。

吃过午饭，大人们热闹地围坐在沙发上看春节联欢晚会重播，王柳羿手里握着的手机屏幕亮了几下，她低头看了一眼，立刻握紧手机站起身，悄悄溜了出去。喻文波赶紧跟上，王柳羿跟做贼一样，出了楼道还往外走了几米，这才接起不断振动的电话——

“喂——”

“新年快乐。嗯，吃过饭啦。你呢？”

“昨晚太困了，没看完晚会就睡着了，所以才没看到你的短信。不要生气嘛，你最好了。”

“新年快乐新年快乐新年快乐，多说几次好不好？”

“那开学见。”

喻文波浑身的血液都凝固了，他像个撞破大人情事的小孩一样僵在原地，即使早恋这种事在他身边的群体并不稀奇，但王柳羿谈恋爱这件事真实地打击到了喻文波，让他头皮发麻，失去行动能力的那种打击。

王柳羿长大了，有了秘密，他和全世界被排除在外。

王柳羿不再属于他了。

王柳羿打完电话，还对着听筒亲了一口，笑盈盈的一回头，就看到喻文波站在她身后，裹着厚厚的羽绒服，一张白皙的脸在北风中被冻得通红。王柳羿皱皱眉，下意识地就要去责怪喻文波：“怎么出来连个围巾都不裹？”

喻文波没说话，而是往前走了几步，直直的在王柳羿面前站定。不知不觉中，他已经比王柳羿还高一些了。女孩仰起头看向邻家弟弟那张熟悉的脸，总觉得有哪里不一样，又说不上来。  
男孩浑身都是冰冷的空气，带来的压迫感让她有些烦躁，对方久久不接她的话，王柳羿只好一笑，装作无事发生。

喻文波突然抓住了她的手。男孩穿得单薄，指尖也被冻得冰凉，握住王柳羿细嫩的手腕时能明显感觉到女孩被冻得一哆嗦。王柳羿对上喻文波弃犬一样可怜的眼神，立刻心软了，并开始反思自己进入青春期以后是不是不像个称职的姐姐，毕竟她好久没给喻文波辅导功课了……

已经出落得非常好看的邻家弟弟拉着她的手，动了动嘴唇，说出口的却是她没想过的话。

“宝蓝……不要走。”

04

“所以，是你追的你女朋友？看起来不像啊。”林炜翔靠在KTV走道的墙上，摸着下巴若有所思。喻文波拿着手机不断解锁，没有来自王柳羿的微信，锁屏，一分钟后再解锁，看起来像个躁郁症患者。本来林炜翔特别不喜欢别人和自己说话时还玩手机，但寝室里年纪最小的兄弟最近是真的为情所困，连他这个路人都看在眼里苦在心里，便也不去计较他的心不在焉。

“嗯，啊，是我追的她，怎么了？”喻文波过了一会儿才消化完林炜翔的话，抬起头看着他。真行，年轻小伙子一张帅气的脸看起来憔悴无比，眼眶下一圈乌青，下巴上冒出胡渣，很明显最近都休息得不好。

“没怎么，大家都知道你女朋友黏人嘛。但你说是你追的她，又好像说通了她的……作。”林炜翔皱着眉，犹豫了半天才把这个字吐出来。喻文波闻言，嗤笑一声，林炜翔摊开手，一副“真受不了你”的样子。

王柳羿何止是作，她简直就是作精的化身。喻文波不常住宿舍，他和王柳羿在校外有个温馨小家，刚开学时在朋友圈晒过，一个不大但是很漂亮的套间，一楼摆着喻文波的组装电脑、球鞋，王柳羿的衣柜、画板，二楼则是一张双人床。王柳羿坐在楼梯上冲着镜头比V，穿着清凉，笑容灿烂，让喻文波朋友圈里一群单身汉好不羡慕。第二张图则是王柳羿拍的，两个人靠在沙发上，女孩搂着男孩，像主人和家养宠物犬，男孩埋进她胸口，只露出半张带笑的脸，王柳羿咬住下唇，裸露出来的皮肤遍布暧昧红痕，笑容像猫咪一样又甜又婊气，张牙舞爪地把喻文波圈进领地骄傲的宣布，看哦，这是我的人！

喻文波朋友圈设置对所有人可见，自己的照片没有，女朋友的倒是不少。他长相好看性格也不错，在这所综合性大学里相当吃香。但大多数倾慕者知道他有个谈了好几年的女朋友后便知难而返。当然也有不撞南墙不回头的：同在学生会里干活的女生仗着长相漂亮，没在追男仔方面碰过钉子，语气嗲嗲的给他发微信，问他能不能带她上分。

对面直接发过来一张像素极低的合照，自上而下的俯拍，小男孩搂着大姐姐，有力的胳膊紧紧圈住对方纤细的腰肢，即使在睡梦中也是一个占有的姿态。王柳羿的长发披散，顺着两人肌肤相触的地方滑进喻文波的脖颈里。接下来弹出一句带着可爱emoji的话：他每晚都要跟我做爱，没时间带你上分哦！气得女生差点摔烂手机。

王柳羿知道喻文波的所有密码，能解锁他的手机、ipad、电脑，无数次进过喻文波的房间，喻文波在她面前就像一张白纸，真诚、坦白、毫无保留。她是长着温柔面孔的小恶魔，喜欢欺负喻文波，让第一次谈恋爱的小男生氤氲在大姐姐的香气里摸不着头脑。高兴了会笑，不高兴的时候也笑，像只趴在你键盘上的猫一样黏人，但黏人是喻文波最喜欢王柳羿的状态，他满足于被女朋友全心的占有，愿意在出去玩的时候回复她发来的大段语音，愿意陪她看无聊幼稚的爱情电影，愿意为她把自己的社交圈缩到最小——

我真的好爱你。

05

事情的起因是这样的。林炜翔他们正在KTV里鬼哭狼嚎，喻文波突然给他打电话。接起来一听，居然是问他们都去哪了，寝室没人他进不去。

在外面有家的小喻同学怎么会晚上九点多来投奔室友，用脚也能猜到是和女朋友吵架了。林炜翔在楼下接到他，喻文波在初秋的天气只穿一件黑色短袖，形容憔悴，表情烦躁，十八岁的年纪，沧桑得像个跟老婆吵架来楼下抽烟的中年男子。

王柳羿生理期，躺在喻文波的腿上，男朋友宽厚的手掌揉着她的肚子，茶几上的粉色保温杯盛着枸杞水，小杯盖翻过来，冒着温暖的热气。王柳羿不爱喝热水，刚刚还馋冰箱里的葡萄，像个小孩子一样跟喻文波撒娇，我不嘛，我就要吃，求求你啦。喻文波没办法，他把热水倒进杯盖里让它凉着，然后把刚刚烧剩下的热水倒进小锅里，再把装着冰葡萄的果盒放进去。是个很傻的办法，但他一时也想不到其他解冻葡萄的好主意。王柳羿本来就被他宠过了头，还正好遇到“非常时期”，整个人像小炮仗一样一点就着。刚刚闹着闹着，连“你不爱我”都说出来了，一双眼睛泪鼓鼓的，好像真的被喻文波欺负了。

喻文波挠挠头，不知所措，只好低下头在女朋友额头上亲一口，钻进厨房忙活起来。折腾半天，葡萄的表面已经有点温温的了，他手都来不及擦，就给葡萄沥了沥水，就赶紧端出来讨王柳羿欢心。一出小厨房，被抱枕砸个正着，喻文波哎哟一声，条件反射抬手去挡，手里的碗一晃荡，几颗葡萄洒落在地，滚进不知道哪个角落。

“干什么？”喻文波满脸状况外，还以为是王柳羿嫌弃自己动作慢：“你不能吃凉，我把它弄热一点啊！”

王柳羿不说话，气呼呼地看着他。

喻文波不知道她又哪根筋不对，好在已经习惯了，走过去把葡萄放在茶几上，坐下试图把人搂进怀里。王柳羿瘦瘦的身体一扭，留给喻文波一个背影：“别碰我。”

喻文波在心里叹了一口长气，软下声音来询问：“又怎么不高兴？”王柳羿说他嗓门大，一点都不温柔，每次都好像在凶她。

王柳羿不回头，但是伸了个胳膊过来，把喻文波的手机甩在他怀里。解开锁一看，是他们班级的微信群，群主刚发了之前迎新晚会的照片，喻文波和一个身材娇小，笑容明朗的女生搭档做游戏，两人背靠着背挤气球，喻文波侧着头神情专注，鼻子到下巴那一段的线条锐利又漂亮；女孩被闪光灯刺激得眯了眼，带着笑意躲闪镜头，双手向后抓住喻文波的两条胳膊，隔着屏幕都仿佛能听到她的肆意笑声。

不得不说，俊男靓女还是挺养眼的。喻文波的同学们看热闹不嫌事大，估计女孩也对喻文波有好感，默认了同学们的调侃，出来发了个晕倒的表情就没动静了，其他接茬的人不知道出于什么心理，也不管喻文波是个有主的，愣是般配般配喊了十几条。喻文波忙着给王柳羿揉肚子，微信的@ 也没注意，那不出来制止就当你默认吧，反正就这么瞎调侃一通，喻文波莫名其妙就和女生组了cp。

“生气了？”喻文波很是无语，先是在群里敲了个？，又补上一句“别污蔑姑娘家清白”，手机一放，就想来哄王柳羿。王柳羿裹着厚厚的毛毯，怕发汗，所以只在里面穿了短裤和吊带背心，一扭身子不让喻文波碰，她跟条小蛇一样灵活，刚被圈进喻文波胸前，又往下一躺，顺势从男朋友手肘下滑了出去。

“我都不知道什么时候拍的，抽到我做游戏，我也没办法啊。”喻文波可怜兮兮地去拽她的胳膊，可惜隔着毯子滑溜溜抓不住。王柳羿还是不想给他碰，但是挣扎一番，被连人带毯子抱了过来禁锢在怀里。喻文波块头不大力气不小，跟叼住飞盘的小狗一样，四肢并用地缠绕住王柳羿，天旋地转间王柳羿被反压在了沙发上，小男友轻喘着气，双手撑在她肩膀两侧，自上而下笼罩着她。

06

小腹传来一阵胀胀的疼痛，在挣扎间她的毯子已经被踢到了沙发底下。尽管开着空调，她还是起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。喻文波看她的眼神很专注，也很无奈，他自己都没有察觉到他一直皱着眉，天知道喻文波是什么时候开始有了皱眉和叹气的习惯的，他以前从不这样，是和自己谈恋爱开始吗？

王柳羿突然就红了一圈眼眶。她皮肤白，一哭过眼下就会泛起一圈胭脂红，楚楚可怜得要死。喻文波手都不知道往哪里放，绞尽脑汁也想不出什么哄人的话。王柳羿的嘴唇微微颤抖着，被她自己咬出了一个齿印。喻文波看着她，感觉自己的胸腔被饱胀的爱意占据了，甚至隐约有一丝疼痛感。他好爱王柳羿啊，爱到不知道该怎么表达，情不知所起，一往而深，他关于爱的所有感觉都王柳羿带给他的。他只会汲取，不知道该怎么反馈，我真的……

“我不要你了。”王柳羿定定地看着他，眨眼睛，一大颗圆鼓鼓的眼泪从漂亮的眼睛里掉下来。

喻文波楞在原地。

王柳羿像个受尽了委屈的小媳妇，也像个被宠上天的小公主，在跟她的小王子抱怨十二层床垫下藏着的那颗豌豆。她太瘦了，像一尾小人鱼，小人鱼轻松地逃出了喻文波的怀抱。她踢掉夹角凉拖，摇摇晃晃地走到鞋柜前翻能外出的拖鞋，地下铺着她的毯子，毛毯尽头是光裸的手臂，细细的，喻文波一只手就能完全握住。

“……”喻文波舔了舔嘴唇，他又在被自己的爱欲谋杀。

王柳羿有多古怪呢？如果每个女人都是一本书，王柳羿那本肯定一个字都没有，但却满载着浓稠的蜂蜜和腻人的糖浆，陷进去就出不来。从当她的邻家弟弟到成为她的恋人，这十二年的光阴已经比他人生的一半都要长了。随着他们慢慢长大，乃至慢慢老去，对方在自己生命中的比重会大到不可思议的分量。他还在试着读懂王柳羿，去努力改变一部分自己，成为和她最适配的模样。

王柳羿，你对我满意吗？

这注定是个没有回答的提问，也许等到他不再需要提问的那一天，才能得到答案。

07

“水哥真你妈是个好男人，看不出来。”林炜翔送喻文波到楼下，用脚跟碾灭掉在垃圾桶边上的烟头。喻文波很委婉地说了一些，剩下的都要靠脑补，但怎么脑补都是刘青松才会爱看的烂俗电影情节。他觉得喻文波有点好笑，看上去挺精明老练一个小伙子，怎么谈起恋爱来像个傻瓜？

“我能怎么办，总不能让她走。”喻文波嘁一声，仰着头看今晚被浓雾遮蔽了大半的月亮。月光温柔地洒在他的脸上，像是爱人的手轻轻抚摸。装满热水的保温杯，滚落进地毯的葡萄，错综复杂的人际关系，不算沉重但也绝对不轻的课业负担，还有娇纵任性的女朋友，这就是喻文波的生活。

声控灯有些不灵了，喻文波一步一个脚印，踩得深重，楼道依旧一片漆黑。好在这些日子他已经把道路摸得很熟，即使闭着眼也不会撞到东西，除非有东西主动撞过来。

“——喻文波！”王柳羿坐在门口的台阶上，像一只孤苦伶仃的小猫，一见到喻文波就蹦起来，啪嗒啪嗒踩着拖鞋，几步就钻进喻文波怀里，带着哭腔去摸他的脸：“怎么走了这么久……”

我以为你不要我了。

回忆起自己之前说的狠话，连撒娇都嗫嚅着不敢说出口，王柳羿有时候真的恨自己像个刺猬，爱她的人想靠近只能带着一身伤离开。第一次有个她这么爱又这么爱她的人，明明喜欢得快要死掉了，恨不得锁进柜子里，吞进肚子里，藏进抽屉里的喜欢，却总是要用反复的伤害来试探对方。你还爱我吗，即使我都这样了，你还爱我吗？

喻文波托着王柳羿的屁股把她抱起来往家走，王柳羿抽抽噎噎的，小腿夹着喻文波的腰，咬着他的耳朵小声道歉。对不起三个字被嚼得软烂，她第一百次发誓下次绝不会这样了，末了又补上一句委屈的：“我好爱你。”

嗯，我知道，因为我也好爱你。我爱情和欲望的结合体，我所拥有的最美好幻想和承受的最混乱人生，跟你一起走可能会磕磕碰碰有点疲惫，但如果没有你我连方向都找不到。我们享受着带给彼此的痛苦，并用这份痛苦浇灌出璀璨的爱之花。

没有比我们更般配的两人了。

End


End file.
